


Too Hot (So What If He Can Kiss?)

by no_dang_idea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, High School, Kissing Games, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Smut, kind of, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_dang_idea/pseuds/no_dang_idea
Summary: Virgil Parker doesn't like parties. He especially doesn't like parties where he gets abandoned by his friend and stuck in a kissing game with jock and all-around moron Roman Prince





	Too Hot (So What If He Can Kiss?)

_Too Hot: a party game_

_Rules:_

 

  * __Spin the bottle when it is your turn__


  * _You must kiss the person that the bottle landed on_


  * _The first person to touch the other loses the round_


  * _Repeat_



 

 

\- - -

 

Virgil Parker groaned inwardly to himself as he was dragged into a circle by someone who hadn’t even bothered to ask him if he wanted to join, or even his name... or was perhaps too drunk to think to ask him. Remy was going to owe him big time for staying to help him set up the party--which really meant do most of the setup and then housekeep as his rowdy friend wandered off, socialized and did shots and kissed people.

“Alright, everyone knows how to play, right?” the drunk girl asked with a slight slur. Most of the other people in the sat down circle murmured in agreement as Virgil rolled his eyes slightly.

“I don’t even know what we’re playing,” he said loud enough to be heard over the chatter that had slowly built up. He immediately stiffened at a drawling, dramatic voice answering him.

“Don’t you know, Fall Out Boy? We’re playing Too Hot.”

Virgil looked over at the smirking face of Roman Prince, who would have been the most stereotypical jock of all time if he weren’t also the lead in the school musical and very openly pansexual. He also happened to be a complete, stuck-up, egotistical moron in Virgil’s opinion, and his distaste appeared to be mutual.

“Roman is the reigning champ,” one of the girls giggled. Roman puffed up his chest slightly and winked, but Virgil was not impressed. With the number of people that Roman supposedly kissed--at the very least--according to rumour, it would be surprising if he weren’t at least a little good at it, but that didn’t change anything. So he was an asshole who happened to be able to kiss, the boy was still a prick.

Virgil’s mood was not improved by the fact that his nemesis continued to stare him down during the game, winking at him every time it was his turn to spin the empty vodka bottle. They were going in a circle, since many people had complained that if they went with winner goes next then Roman would be playing the entire game. Virgil scoffed to himself. Prince couldn’t be that good at kissing.

He rolled his eyes and grumbled whenever it was his turn, cursing his gay luck that he got girls three times in a row. Not only did he never agree to play, but he was kissing people he didn’t even find attractive. Great. Although he did get to kiss the nervous boy he sat next to in psychology, who was very cute and apparently got a lot less nervous when drunk--he almost immediately lost when he grabbed Virgil’s face and kissed him hard, to the amusement of the rest of the circle. He pulled away and went back to glancing around, hoping to see Remy and get himself a valid pass out of the circle.

Suddenly there were loud hoots through the circle. Roman smirked and waved them away. “Calm yourselves, dears, I’m sure that everyone will get a turn,” he said in that self-admiring way where he always seemed to assume that of course all people wanted him. Virgil rolled his eyes as the bottle turned. The girl next to him leaned against him and the annoyed boy pushed her off before tuning back in and realizing that she wasn’t just too drunk to realize she was invading his personal space...

She was trying to lean into the line of the bottle that was currently pointed directly at Virgil.

Roman looked him up and down, then winked. “Not too bad looking, clearly enjoyed it more when Emile kissed you than when Jenna did... this is going to be a piece of cake.” he said. Out loud. Virgil immediately decided that he didn’t care how long he had to kiss the guy he hated, Roman was going to fucking lose this round, the big headed prick.

Virgil raised an eyebrow and moved closer to Roman instead of waiting for him to get there. “If you think so,” he said in what he intended to be a scathingly cold tone, though Roman smirked wider and winked at him. There were a couple teasing whistles through the circle, and Virgil leaned in quickly in hopes of catching the other off guard instead of letting him be ready.

Their lips connected and Roman made a soft noise of surprise--which Virgil counted as a personal win--before starting to kiss back.

Oh.

Oh, Roman actually did know what he was doing.

Virgil immediately deepened the kiss when Roman nipped at his lower lip, pressing his tongue into the other’s mouth and leaning closer. It was strange having such a heated kiss, yet keeping his hands rested on his own legs instead of holding the other person against him. Roman seemed to agree, since he growled softly into the kiss--a sound that absolutely did _not_ send shivers through Virgil, thank you very much--and pressed closer to him. Virgil gripped the fabric of his own jeans tightly and reminded himself what a prick Roman was, and how good it would feel to beat him and--

Roman bit his lip roughly and a soft moan escaped his lips.

A few gasps came from the circle around them as Roman grabbed Virgil, one hand on the back of his head and the other holding him tightly around his waist. He didn’t seem to be bothered by the loss of his title, though. Roman, in fact, thoroughly ignored the entire group as he stood up, taking Virgil with him, and carried the smaller boy to a more secluded hallway.

Virgil gasped for breath as he found himself shakily on his own feet again, leaning against the wall with very little option not to, as Roman had his arms pinning him there, one on either side of his head as the jock leaned close.

“I know neither of us usually likes the other very much,” Roman breathed, cheeks red and lip slightly swollen. If such a put-together person looked like that after that kiss, what did Virgil look like right now? “But tell me right now if that wasn’t as hot for you as it was for me. If you say that, then I’ll leave you alone.”

He slowly started to catch his breath, looking up at Roman. “...And if I don’t say that?” Virgil was distantly embarrassed by how wrecked he sounded after one kiss--although to be fair it had been a hell of a kiss.

Roman put a hand under his chin. “Well then... I’m sure I could find us a secluded room to discuss that more in,” he said with his voice the same seductive drawl he usually flirted in, only this sounded more breathless and genuine.

Virgil wasn’t quite sure he was in control of his movements as his head shook. “...No, you couldn’t. But I could. Follow me.” Roman looked about as surprised as Virgil felt as he took the jock’s hand and led him upstairs and down a hall, slipping into Remy’s room and locking the door behind him.

He looked around slightly and grinned. “Nice choice. Care to give me a tour?”

Virgil blushed. “It’s Remy’s room, so he wouldn’t let anyone else in. Don’t touch anything except for, well...” He trailed off, normal anxiety coming back to him before he could say “the bed.”

Roman crossed the room back to Virgil, cupping his face. “...Except for this?” he teased, smirk coming over his face. “Well I suppose I could fuck you against the wall...”

He squeaked loudly and covered his mouth. Roman looked concerned and backed up slightly. “Only if that’s what you want, obviously. I didn’t mean we had to, I just thought that was why we came up here.”

Virgil looked at him for a moment before mumbling, “I understand why you always won.”

“What?”

“Too Hot. I understand why you always won.”

Roman chuckled softly. “Well, you certainly were my undoing today, my little Chemical Romance. Now, I don’t know what you are actually wanting, which is an issue. So do you think you could use your words to get us on the same page?”

Virgil blushed more and tugged at his hoodie sleeves slightly. “Well... I’m not exactly used to doing anything like this... All I know is that kiss was... well...” He looked down and bit his lip. “...Good.”

“Good?!” Roman sounded teasingly affronted. “I am ashamed of myself that that’s the only word you have to describe it.” He stepped close again, one hand gently going underneath Virgil’s chin to lift his gaze. “With your permission, may I please try again to give you a better experience?” he asked sweetly.

Virgil had barely breathed out “yes” before their lips were pressed together again, and this time Roman’s hand was in his hair and the other held him pressed tightly against his chest. He gasped softly and shivered as Roman took the advantage to add his tongue to the kiss.

He was sure he was going to permanently lose all ability to think clearly as Roman pulled away with a soft hum and slowly moved down, kissing and very gently biting along his jaw and neck, clearly spurred on by the moans and soft gasps of his name that escaped Virgil’s lips. Virgil trembled and held him close, one hand running slowly through Roman’s hair.

Eventually he pulled away from his neck just enough to mumble, “still just good?” his lips brushing lightly against Virgil’s neck as he spoke.

Virgil whimpered and bit his lip, face red. “Roman...” he whispered. “I... don’t stop, please, fuck...”

Roman smirked. “That’s what I like to hear~” He very slowly brought one hand up to the zipper on Virgil’s hoodie. “Virgil, I would like to take some of these layers off of you so that I may see the lovely body underneath. Do I have permission to do so?”

Virgil groaned softly. “No way in hell am I stopping you... Do you speak this formally to everyone you make out with?”

“Well I want to make sure that my partner is enjoying themself as well of course.” He unzipped the jacket and gently pushed it off Virgil’s shoulders. “But no, not usually. You seemed quite shy, or nervous, and either way I want to make sure that you feel you have options to let me know if you’re uncomfortable. Now, is the shirt alright to come off?”

“I would say yes, but that would feel very unfair to me...” Virgil gently tugged at the front of Roman’s shirt. “You can if you want... but I only think it’s fair that if you do you take off yours as well.”

Roman smirked widely and nodded, whipping his shirt off over his head and tossing it to the side to reveal a toned chest with, surprisingly, a smattering of freckles across his shoulders. “Seems fair to me, darling,” he said lowly, almost a growl, before lifting up Virgil’s shirt, guiding his hands over his head to take it off. Then the shirt was on the ground and Roman was still holding his hands above his head, pinning his wrists to the wall. Virgil gasped and shivered, biting his lip; he didn’t even have time to feel self-conscious before Roman leaned closer. “...Is that okay, Virgil?” he asked gently. He couldn’t bring himself to answer out loud so just nodded his head quickly. Whatever got Roman kissing him again.

As much as he liked it--and he wasn’t quite sure why he did like it--it was a bit frustrating that he couldn’t touch Roman while his hands were pinned against the wall. Virgil leaned a bit closer and let out a loud gasp when Roman’s leg slid between his, followed by a sound that would have thoroughly embarrassed Virgil if he had cared about anything at all in that moment other than the rough, delicious friction of Roman’s leg through his jeans.

“Something wrong?” Roman murmured against his jaw as Virgil tried to struggle his hands out of his grip once again.

“Fuck no,” he groaned. “Don’t you dare fucking stop, oh god Roman...” He rolled his hips and moaned again, then cried out indignantly as the leg was pulled further away.

“I promise I’m not just teasing you, I’m as into this as you are...” Virgil’s eyes flickered down to the telltale bulge in Roman’s pants. “I just want to ask you how far you’d like to go. I could make you cum like this if that’s your fancy, but if you’re comfortable with it I’d really like to fuck you.”

Virgil stammered and avoided his eyes. Roman released Virgil’s hands and rubbed his arm gently. “There’s no wrong answer, you don’t have to feel guilty about saying no, even if you want to stop altogether that’s okay.”

After a moment to collect himself, he ran his hands through his hair and slowly looked into Roman’s eyes. “...Could we move to the bed?” Virgil asked quietly, cheeks hot.

The jock nodded and led him towards it. “Pants on or off?” he asked.

“O-off,” Virgil almost whispered in reply.

Roman smiled and undid his jeans, pushing them down and stepping out of them. He then sat Virgil on the bed, removing his pants for him--which took a little more time, since his skinny jeans seemed to have fused to his legs.

He let out a shout of triumph when the jeans were removed and tossed them over his shoulder, making Virgil laugh softly. Then Roman got up and pulled Virgil close, and holy shit he could feel all the heat coming off of his body, and boxers were so so much thinner than jeans. Virgil immediately kissed Roman again to slightly muffle the sounds that he kept making.

Roman gently guided him to lie on the bed and all at once he was on his back and Roman was staring down at him like he wanted to devour Virgil. “What do you want me to do?” he asked quietly.

“I... I don’t even know anymore,” he whispered. “All I know is... I really really don’t want to stop...”

He shivered as Roman ran a hand down his chest. “Would you be alright if we went all the way?” he asked softly. “Other options where we don’t stop are I could blow you, or we could just get off like this.”

Virgil blushed and tugged slightly at the bedsheet. “I... I, um...” He swallowed and looked up, suddenly feeling much more vulnerable. “...I’d like to try, I think.” He sat up, Roman automatically moving back to give him space as Virgil opened the bedside drawer and pulled out lube and a condom.

Roman smiled softly at him and took the lube, very gently easing down Virgil’s boxers. He whined loudly when Roman kissed at the base of his dick before moving to settle between his legs. “If you want me to stop at any time, just say so my dear,” he reminded as he opened the lube.

Virgil nodded slightly and looked away from him, biting his lip. He gasped quietly as Roman slowly pressed one slick finger inside him. He winced slightly at the less than comfortable feeling, and Roman rubbed his other hand gently along his thigh.

“...Have you done this before?” Roman asked. Virgil shook his head and took a shaky breath. “It’s okay, just relax. Tell me when you’re ready for me to add another or if it’s too much, okay?” He smiled warmly as Virgil glanced down and nodded a bit.

“...Kiss me again?” Virgil mumbled shyly.

Roman smiled more and leaned up to press their lips together. It was a slightly awkward position for him, but Roman didn’t protest or complain at all. He just kissed Virgil sweetly as he slowly moved his finger.

After a short while, Virgil was mumbling against Roman’s lips for him to continue. He shivered slightly and held him closer and kissed him a bit harder, but he honestly didn’t understand what the big deal about this was until Roman’s fingers went just a little deeper.

Roman smirked and kissed down his jaw again so he could hear Virgil better. “Starting to enjoy ourselves, are we?~”

“W-what the fuck was that?” he gasped out, breathing quicker. He moaned as Roman pressed his fingers in the same spot.

“That, my darling, is your prostate. Feels good, doesn’t it?” He chuckled against his neck. “May I add another finger?”

“Jesus fuck Roman just _do_ it!”

Roman laughed softly and adds another finger, relishing all the desperate sounds coming from Virgil and just how loud he is whenever his fingers find that specific spot inside him.

“Roman--Michael--Prince,” Virgil tried to growl his name but is came out more of a gasp. “Put your stupid dick inside me right now.”

He full out laughed at that and pulled away, tearing open the condom and soon enough he was gently pressing it against Virgil’s hole, not actually pushing in. “Are you sure?” Roman asked teasingly.

“Absolutely positive,” he panted, pushing back against him slightly. Virgil gasped and moaned, tensing up slightly as he started to press in.

Roman stroked his hair and purred softly. “You’re doing so well, Virgil.... You look so gorgeous underneath me like this.” He pushed all the way in and leaned down to kiss him roughly.

Virgil kissed back eagerly and clung to him, legs wrapping around Roman to pull him closer. He whimpered softly as Roman kissed down to his jaw and neck. “God, move, please...”

Roman slowly started thrusting, and Virgil already felt like he didn’t know what to do with himself... and then Roman started talking again, whispering against his skin. “You sound so good, darling, feel so good around me. Love hearing you so I know how much you’re enjoying yourself...”

His smooth words contrasted with how incredibly flustered and incoherent Virgil was, gasping and squirming and quietly begging “more, god Roman, harder, f-fuck...” He got louder and a bit more desperate sounding as he got closer, clinging to Roman more.

“Sound so pretty, look oh so gorgeous all for me,” Roman purred, nipping at his neck again and smirking at the moan that escaped Virgil at that. “I can tell you’re getting close. Do you want me to make you cum, dearest? Want to cum all nice and pretty for me?”

“Touch me, touch me please,” Virgil gasped loudly, voice breaking slightly as Roman started stroking him in time with his thrusts. “God, fucking damn it Roman I’m so close...”

Roman squeezed him gently and almost growled in his ear, “go ahead and cum, precious.” He kept thrusting as Virgil released with a loud moan. His thrusts stuttered slightly as he got even closer before letting out a groan as he came as well.

Virgil panted and looked up at Roman, who slowly pulled out and grabbed some tissues, gently wiping his cum off. He tossed the used tissues and condom into the trash can, then yelped as Virgil yanked him closer, letting out a chuckle when he snuggled against him.

“Don’t say anything,” Virgil mumbled as he pulled the blankets up over both of them. “We can talk about this in the morning, but you’re gonna cuddle me until we fall asleep.”

Roman chuckled again and held him closer. “Works for me... sweet dreams, dear.”

 


End file.
